An object of the invention is a detector and a method for detecting oscillations, within a frequency band around a frequency ft, in a received radiofrequency electrical signal e(t).
There are many situations where it is useful to know whether oscillations within a frequency band around a given frequency ft are present in a radiofrequency signal. Indeed, the presence or absence of oscillations within this frequency band can encode a piece of information. To decode this information, it is necessary therefore to be capable of detecting the presence or absence of oscillations within this frequency band. For example, oscillation detectors are used in fields as varied as:                telecommunications,        motor control and command,        the protection of electrical lines, and        proximity detectors.        
Classically, oscillation detectors are made of electrical components such as capacitors, resistors and the like. For one example of an embodiment of a known oscillation detector, reference may be made to the patent application US2003193325.
All these known detectors have an acquisition terminal at which the signal e(t) is received.
All these known detectors have the common feature of being bulky and often complicated.
The prior art is also known from:                US2008/150643, and        Zarudniev M and al: “Spin torque oscillator characteristics in coupled networks”, Hardware and Software Implementation and Control of Distributed MEMS (DMEMS), 2010 First workshop on, IEEE, Piscataway, N.J., USA, 28 Jun. 2010, pages 23-23.        